powerrangersspooffranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Colton Haynes
Colton Haynes is the Blue Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. Personality Colton's standout personality trait is clearly his raw intelligence. Colton's demeanour became much more like his friends. Anyone who has met Colton in a party or social gathering or seen him interviewed would doubtlessly claim that he is always relaxed, always smiling, and an open book. Still, Colton is easy to get along with and can make conversation with almost anyone. He's not difficult to please, easily entertained, and easily distracted. Colton himself would admit that he is flighty and shallow, though anyone who takes the time to know him beyond a surface level would discover that there is more depth there than he cares to let on. It should also be noted that while Colton gets along fine with everyone, when he cares about someone, he cares deeply. He is willing to put those he cares about ahead of himself and will risk his own well-being to protect his loved ones. Colton is known for his frequent and varied sexual partners. When he comes to the Power Rangers, he is well known for going through four or five lovers in one visit. For the most part, people assume Colton does this for the gifts or attention he receives. Colton keeps it a secret that he loves men and to spend time with the wealthier citizens and if he refused, Lord Zedd would threaten to torture people he cares about. As such, Colton complies, but remains emotionally unattached to most of his trysts circumstances. Because of the situation he is placed in, however, Colton has allowed himself to view sex as casual and generally unimportant. Though he is primarily attracted to some women, men will always appeal to him as well. Appearance Colton is a rather typical good-looking Caucasian adult with blue eyes and brown hair. Colton projects a rather bookish (almost a little awkward) demeanour, which is only enhanced by his slender build, and conservative clothing. Abilities Colton has become a good hand-to-hand combatant and fighter thanks to his training with the other Rangers. But it is his intellect that truly allows him to shine amongst his peers; Colton is literally a genius. He is a skilled software developer, engineer, and inventor that is capable creating and/or repairing alien technology and weaponry. Weapons As the Blue Ranger, Colton wields the standard Ranger sidearm into battle; a Blade Blaster. The Blade Blaster is a small high-tech dagger like weapon that can be converted into a high-powered laser gun. Additionally, Colton can summon his “Power Lance” at will. The double-bladed weapon is: nearly as tall as Colton, razor sharp and can generate intense electricity. When necessary, the Power Lance can be combined with the other Rangers’ “Power Weapons” to form a large crossbow like weapon; the Power Blaster. Colton utilizes a Wrist Communicator to keep in close contact with his fellow Rangers and Zordon in the command centre. The communicator appears to be watch-like device that Colton wears on his left wrist. In addition to its standard cell-phone like features, the Wrist Communicator can access the Rangers’ Command Center’s Teleportation system remotely. This allows Colton to teleport wherever he needs to go at will. Finally, when clad in his Blue Ranger Uniform Colton gains the ability to summon and pilot the Triceratops Dinozord. Limitations When not in use, Colton's Blue Ranger uniform presumably exists invisibly and immaterially about his body. In order to cause the suit to manifest itself in the material world, Colton must hold aloft his Power-Morpher (which contains his “Power Coin”) and utter the command “Triceratops.” Until he does so, Colton is a normal human adult and is quite vulnerable to conventional injury. Quotes "Triceratops!” “Her mastery of complex illustrated characters is most impressive.” “A fully sentient, multifunctional automaton. I’ve never seen anything like it.” “Get off our planet!” “It’s time for molecular transmutation!” “You were right, JJ! The performers assembled to create this harmonious tune transcend all predecessors to this genre of music!”